onceuponatimefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick Jr. (Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson)
Nick Jr. (formerly known as the Little Boy down the Lane, Ghost of Christmas Past, Zane Evelyn, and Madame Faustina) is the son of the third Santa Claus; Nicholas, and Rumpelstiltskin Biological mother. He originally had the power of Christmas, but due to Isaac his powers were altered. Because of his powers he was imprisoned in an ice prison by Jack Frost, but thanks to Elsa he was freed from his prison. He realises that his father had died, and been replaced by Scott Calvin he decided to go after the Darkness by going to the real world, where he used a Six-Leaf Clover to disguise himself as a Police Captain, and a fake Psychic after finding out Ingrid's plan, and to try and throw her off. History During Toy's Conquest Nick Jr. comes to Storybrooke, after spending his time in another Fiction where he made it impossible for him to lose his abilities. He comes to Storybrooke, and brings his son Justin. However another user of Fiction Manipulation manages to open the door in fiction, and brings Alduin that the Programmer uses console commands bring Alduin, and brings Alduin into Storybrooke's Real World, along with several other powerful villains. He later reveals that he posed as Madame Faustina, after discovering Ingrid's plot. He later notes that he used Fairy Dust to transform a toy Woody in the Land Without Magic into a real human, and has lost track of him after he accidentally turned a Land Without Magic toy Stinky Pete into a Real human after spilling the Sprite Dust on him. Nick reveals that he is an author for Nursery rhymes, and christmas carols. He's abilities allows him to be more flexible then Henry, and he transports everyone into Agrabah including the tranformed toys. They meet up with Aladdin, Jasmine, and her cousin Sharma. Jasmine has become the Sultana after her father was killed by Jafar, and grandfather was killed. Alduin immediately attacks Agrabrah, and because is SetEssential is still 1, he is practically immortal. Nick uses his author abilities to bring the Jafar as a genie to him, and enhances power so they he could turn Alduin into a human, and petrify him. Randall, Charles Muntz, and Stinky Pete team up to defeat Nick Jr., and take his role as the Ghost of Christmas Past. Randall steals his typewriter preventing him to use his abilities against them, and throws him and Jafar into a river of lava. Magical Abilities *Interdimensional Traveling - Nick can travel between Realms, and Fictional Worlds. Allowing himself to gain new abilities, and increase his ability to face the Dark One. *Christmas Magic - A more powerful version of Ice Magic, and White Magic. Unlike other magic Christmas Magic cannot directly harm others. It has the power to augment other magic, "poof" to other locations, nullify contracts with the dark one, slowed aging, and other things. *As the author for the World of Nursery Rhymes, and Land of Christmas Carols; he is capable using the power of an Author gifted to him by an unknown being. Like the Authors of Once Upon a Time; they normally are entrusted to record, however the Authors of Nursery Rhymes and Christmas Carols are more flexible as they can revive the dead, free genies without wishes, cause genies to give rule-free wishes, transport items from different worlds to another one, create new magic abilities, alter a item to be used for other uses, remove the price of magic, demote other authors for other books, turn an immortal being into a mortal being, and even de-power a weakened god. Family Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Nursery Rhyme Characters